Gateway to Heaven
by KratosAurion97
Summary: Palutena's private life had been centered around being a plaything for a group of tentacles she had been calling to her bedchambers. Now she finds herself unable to give up the new pleasures her new friends give her.


Palutena stood near the center of her expensive, elegant bedchambers within her temple. The green-haired goddess raised her staff and summoned the portal to another supposed dimension. The shadowy portal came into existence just a few feet off her floor, multiple large tentacles emerged from the newly spawned gateway and approached her. Palutena smiled and laid her staff onto her bed and awaited for the tentacles to claim her.

Three of the thick, solid pink tentacles approached Palutena, one slipped up her stomach and went up her torso and pressed itself between her full breasts. Another tentacle also moved through the air towards her and rammed itself right into her dripping, hairy pussy and made the goddess throw her head back and let out a low moan as it began to fuck her hard. With one tentacle making itself at home between her large breasts and the other tendril steadily pushing back and forth inside her pussy, hammering hard to its heart's content, the tentacles began to fuck the goddess silly as she stood there eagerly to take their thrusts. Palutena moaned and took in the slippery, strange sensations she always felt from the tentacles using her pussy, she leaned her head back and moaned, her legs shook slightly while she kept them spread wide, she stood and happily and took the cock ramming into her snatch.

Palutena giggled at the tentacles' eagerness, "T-that's right! To you I'm not a goddess; I'm just a slutty cumdumpster for you all." Palutena cooed, a guilty, smile formed upon her face from the cocks penetrating her and sliding between her tits. While she moaned joyfully and took the tentacle hammering her pussy with pride, Palutena failed to notice the third phallus-shaped tentacle slithering up the back of her leg and towards her plump ass cheeks. Palutena's eyes widened when she felt the tip of the slimy pink cock pressed right into the crack of her ass and towards her back entrance. "W-wait a moment! I've never let you back there before-" Palutena tried to protest, the tentacle rammed in self right into her tight little butt, driving itself deep inside her asshole.

Another cry slipped out of her mouth, Palutena smiled wider even as her ass was brutally penetrated by the rogue tentacle, she felt the burning, sharp pain as the large tendril slammed in and out of her rear. The goddess's large breasts bounced from the tentacle ramming into her hot ass from behind, there was plenty of initial pain from having her pink asshole viciously violated by a thick tentacle, but she also felt the pleasure underneath the pain. The two tentacles were relentless, they rapidly slammed themselves deep in Palutena's slutty ass and pussy without any regard for the long-haired, buxom goddess. Palutena's screams of painful joy grew louder with each passing second, the two cocks continued to roughly piston in and out of her holes while the third tentacle had been occupied by giving itself a titty fuck by sliding up and down her chest in between her large tits. The three dicks were steadily using the goddess's body, plunging into her holes and grinding against her curves to fill their own twisted desires.

The one tentacle had enough with fucking her perky tits and moved towards her mouth and pushed in past her soft lips. Palutena moaned around the tentacle invading her mouth, she gagged and choked as it forcefully passed into her throat, leaving her fully at the mercy of the horny tendrils. Not that Palutena wasn't horny herself, her juices leaked down the tentacle's long, endless shaft as it pushed in and out of her twat without pause. Despite being abruptly reamed, Palutena was having a great time having all three of her willing holes filled and pounded by cocks that stretched out each hole to their limits. Since she began calling the tentacles to her world to fuck her, Palutena has yet to go back to an actual person's cock; while she loved the feeling of lips on her breasts, and as much as she adored her ass and pussy eaten out by one of her subject's eager mouths, Palutena would rather be brutally fucked by several tentacles that would abuse her holes and pump her holes full with an unending amount of sticky white cum. She chose to be a bitch whose body was being freely explored and fucked by strange tentacles that she didn't even know their true origin place.

The pain from having her ass split open and thrusted into by the tentacle had slowly faded during the hard thrusts, now Palutena felt hot pleasure from the cock moving in and out of her rear hole in its hurried pace. That feeling along with the thick tentacle swiftly hammering away at her cunt was filling her up with so much joy and warmth as the fucking continued. Palutena stood there writhing and moaning out loud as the tentacles fucked her hard and without mercy, she gagged from the cock constantly sliding in and out of her gullet and she screamed from the tendrils pounding roughly at her holes. She loved every second of all three cocks slamming into her, she was now completely glad that the devious tentacle decided to plunge into her ass. Now she was able to feel another great pleasure on top of the usual hammering of her pussy and mouth.

The thick, pink tentacles with cock-like tips thrusted into Palutena rapidly, making the curvy goddess moan sluttily from the immense pleasure she got from having all three of her tight and warm holes wrecked. And the pleasure was immense, having her ass and pussy stuffed at once and ravaged had produced an overwhelming amount of raw pleasure; the goddess's moans got louder and sluttier as things went on.

With all three tentacles simultaneously pushing into her without breaking, Palutena came hard, she threw her head back and let out her most guttural moan out yet as her pussy squirted. A thick jet of her clear juices shot out onto the tendril still moving in and out of her convulsing cunt, Palutena smiled around the slick cock plugging her mouth and throat as her body was overtaken by the warmth and pleasure that only continued as the tentacles kept drilling into her holes.

Even as she was dealing with the orgasmic quakes rumbling through her well fucked body, Palutena's holes were still being plundered and ravaged by the tentacles that hadn't stopped thrusting for a single moment. Palutena soon felt a huge gush of hot cum flooding her pussy and asshole, her eyes widened as the tentacle pushing into her throat shot an ample load of white cum down her throat and into her stomach.

The tentacles retracted and Palutena's body hit the polished floor. She laid on her back twitching as cum began to leak out of her ass and pussy and onto the floor. Two more slimmer, normal tentacles emerged from the still present portal and lifted her onto her bed. Palutena found that the tentacles would always call smaller ones to to help her back up to her feet when she was ravaged so hard she couldn't walk.

The new tentacles laid Palutena on her stomach and raised her backend up, they spread her plump butt cheeks apart, giving the bigger tentacles full access to her creampied asshole. Palutena cried out as she felt a thick tentacle slam deep into her ass. She moaned as the tendril began to thrust, the exciting realization set in knowing her night was only beginning.

"Y-yes!" Palutena screamed, her body was raised into the air by the slimmer tendrils. One tentacle wrapped itself firmly around her taut waist while four more tentacles gripped her wrists and ankles and kept her in a spread eagle position while they kept her suspended and slightly tilted back.

One of the tentacles that fucked her earlier was already sliding back and forth inside her needy pussy. Palutena groaned while a delighted smile was painted across her lovely face, she felt another tentacle prodding at her backdoor, it sank ever so slightly inside her tight asshole before it would pull all the way out and leave her whimpering in need. Palutena would have never guessed she'd end up as a toy for some sort of tentacle monster that she had only ever seen its appendages. But at this point Palutena didn't care; she'd proudly let her body be used as a cumdump so as long as she got to gush in the process. "Please now, don't keep your goddess's butt empty. Come on, push right in and fuck my ass until you pump a nice hot load inside me." Palutena's plead seemed to have been heard, the tentacle slammed itself right forward, burring deep into Palutena's needy, pink butt hole and sent her screaming again from its girth forcing her tight hole apart.

Both tentacles took to hammering Palutena's holes in a similar tempo, both cocks thrusted repeatedly in and out of her with a mad speed, fucking her roughly and quickly. Palutena reactively thrashed from the building delight she felt welling up inside her from the two wet dicks brutally ravaging her pussy and ass, "I can't let anything but you all fuck me," Palutena whined, her lips remained parted and sweet moans ran as the tentacle gave the whorish goddess what she needed. Palutena was already far along into her pleasure, she savored each burst of pleasure she got each time the long, unending cocks thrusted into her. Two more phallus tentacles passed through the portal and into her her room, the made their way up to the big-titted goddess and nudged her closed fists. Palutena opened her hands and let the tentacles slither into her palms before she curled her fingers around them. Palutena began to jerk off both tentacles at her sides, she pumped her hands down a portion of their long bases as their tips were pointed at her face and chest, making it so when they cum they give her a nice facial as well as splattering a potent load across her large tits.

Both Palutena and the tentacles were at work; Palutena hastily stroked the long shafts as the other two tentacles jackhammered her tight holes as they threatened to drill her right into another violent orgasm. Right in the middle of the seamless pace that both Palutena and the still dicks kept to, Palutena saw another pick tentacle pass through the portal she had opened. She suspected it'd claim her eager mouh and provide her something to lick and suck on as she was pounded fiercely. But instead the tentacle poked her cheek, traced down between her cleavage and brushed up against the full bush of green hairs that framed all around her pussy.

She gasped in delighted surprise as the new tentacle pushed its tip into her already stuffed and creampied vagina, it pressed against the other pink-colored cock and pushed into her pussy, filling the broken goddess's pussy with two cocks in a single hole. Now Palutena was being fucked by three huge tentacles, she arched her back a bit, she struggled to keep up her pace in stroking her hands up and down the tentacles that were at her sides for attention. She moaned and continued to smile, she looked down to see her pussy was being fucked by two cocks that thrusted into her with the same, fierce speed as each other. It was a strangely exciting sight to see two tentacles sliding back and forth into her greedy hole, she watched herself being fucked even as her attention was split multiple directions.

Behind her and fucking her big, round ass, the tentacle pushing and pulling within her asshole was moving swiftly without any pauses. The stretching length of the tentacle slammed in deep, making Palutena groan and gasp as the tentacle took great joy in giving the goddess a good butt pounding. And it seemed every tentacle loved using the goddess's body, they were adamant in their approach in fucking the green- haired beauty, each slithery tentacle sought to ravage a part of Palutena's body. Each cock made it a point to cum in or on her body to state that they owned the goddess and her eager body.

Now that the two tentacles were sharing her pussy and stretching it out as their lengths slid back and forth inside her wet heat, and with the stinging pain of having her tight ass ravaged and drilled without mercy, Palutena had found an endless flow in her pleasure; she soaked in each bit of pleasure when the tendril's plunged deep inside her already cum-dripping holes, each of their savage thrusts sent Palutena moaning from feeling all sorts of new sensations from their dicks reaching deep inside of her. She had long accepted that the tentacles were using her body more than she was using them, she was a perpetual slut for these curious dicks that appeared to love a harsh fucking just as much as she did. "Fill my womb and ass up with your loads, paint my face and my boobs with your wonderful cum!" Palutena commanded, she pulled herself from being a pathetic toy for a moment to issue one final order before she was lost for the night.

The tentacles got a burst of energy almost as if they heard her command, they thrusted back and forth into her unbelievably fast and pushed themselves to their own orgasms. Palutena felt a sudden gush of sticky warmth in both of her slutty holes, her pussy and ass were filled to the brim with three separate loads of cum sent from three different tentacles moving inside her holes. Palutena gushed again, screaming loud and without a care as her pussy squirted hard once more. The two slimy dicks she was giving handjobs to finally erupted, one tendril pointed at her face and shot its sticking cum all across her face and onto her tongue and inside her eager mouth. The other tentacle shot its spunk across her neck, large tits and even down her stomach and crotch.

The tentacles dropped Palutena onto her bed, she bounced a little from hitting the mattress as the tentacles retracted back into their side of the portal. Palutena laid on top of her freshly made bed, her pussy and ass freshly creampied as more spunk was splattered all across her womanly body. She was fucked into pure happiness, her holes leaked cum and though she was still twitching from her orgasm, Palutena had thoughts to grab her staff and summon the portal right that moment.

But for now she laid there exhausted and enjoyed her afterglow... As well as the gooey creampies flooding her ravaged


End file.
